


Mornings

by sweetrosei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mibuchi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosei/pseuds/sweetrosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical morning in Seijuro and Reo’s shared apartment, filled with fluff and snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> They’re both in their twenties and sharing an apartment. This turned into a bit of a brief analysis of their sleeping/waking habits.

Seijuro believed he had the best way to wake up every morning. He had long ago stopped setting his alarm and was ever grateful not to wake up to harsh beeping or songs he didn’t like on the radio. For a while he’d tried using classical music as an alarm but he found it woke him up slowly and gave him weird dreams so he soon stopped that. None of that mattered since he’d started sharing with Reo though. Reo was one of those people who naturally woke up at the same time every day, no matter how tired they were and when they’d gone to bed. Seijuro was one of those people who clung to whatever was in the bed with him, be it a soft toy, a pillow, or his tall beautiful partner. As a result, Reo had taken to waking Seijuro up not long after they’d woken, and did it in the gentlest way they could. Seijuro didn’t think any wake up could ever beat opening his eyes to see the love in Reo’s expression every morning.

Reo smiled softly as they stroked their fingers ever so gently through Seijuro’s hair. One of their favourite things was slowly waking their love up in the morning with soft touches and gentle kisses. They loved the sweet sounds Seijuro made as he drifted from the dream world into the comfort of Reo’s arms. Seijuro buried his head into Reo’s chest at the gentle touch to his hair and nuzzled his face against Reo’s warmth, still asleep. He let out a satisfied hum as he started slowly waking and began consciously enjoying the soft hair petting.

“Good morning sweetheart” Reo spoke softly, moving their hand from Seijuro’s hair to stroke over his back instead. Seijuro wrinkled his nose for a second before shuffling up the bed (and Reo) a little. He opened his eyes and gave Reo the sweetest sleepy smile before leaning in for a quick soft kiss. Neither of them ever cared about potential morning breath. They loved their wakeup kisses and nothing would stop them (except one time when Seijuro was really sick and contagious and was adamant that Reo wasn’t allowed to come too close in case he caught it too).

Reo stroked their hand over Seijuro’s waist as he went back to resting his head on Reo’s chest. Reo was always the first awake but not necessarily the first out of bed. On weekdays, Seijuro was usually up first and rushing off to work (Reo’s work started a bit later so they had less of a rush), but on weekends Reo often ended up bringing Seijuro breakfast in bed and then forcing him out of it after, otherwise Seijuro would never get up. Sometimes, Reo didn’t put up enough of a fight, so they spent most of the day lying in bed watching TV, reading, and just enjoying each other’s company. They both enjoyed those days the best.  

Today was a Saturday and Seijuro showed no signs of a desire to move. He was happy laying on Reo and dozing. Reo was comfortable with him in their arms and had nothing special planned for the rest of the day, so they closed their eyes and let them both rest for a while longer. Reo’s hands didn’t stop moving over Seijuro’s soft hair and exposed skin. Maybe later they might gather the energy to get out of bed, at least when their stomachs made them, but for now, they weren’t moving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments or requests, I’d love to hear them.


End file.
